


she's got eyes on me

by madryn



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Scorpia/Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madryn/pseuds/madryn
Summary: "Catra," Scorpia began, searching for something that she knew she wasn't going to find in Catra's eyes. "You really still love her? After she left you? While she's still fighting against you?""Yeah," she said. "I'll always love her."





	she's got eyes on me

**Author's Note:**

> In the season two leaks, Scorpia is utterly in love with Catra. I felt a little mean destroying her hope, oops. But, I wanted an excuse to write the angst. 

Catra stared down at the box in her hands.

She was confused, most of all. The box itself was rather nondescript; bland and brown, cardboard and tape. Catra did not understand why she had been handed the box, nor the implications behind it. It was a gift of some kind, Catra believed. But, the box, which was only slightly heavier than a rock, was something so utterly arbitrary that Catra looked upon it in a stupor. 

"What," she breathed out, her eyebrows furrowing heavily over her heterochromatic eyes. "What is this?"

She raised her eyes to look at the woman in front of her. Force Captain Scorpia stood there, a mere few feet away, her face alight with her dark red blush and her eyes gleaming with emotion. The sight stumped Catra, and she turned her eyes back down to the box clutched uselessly between her hands. Something heavy settled in the pit of Catra's stomach, and she hoped that her gut was wrong in its line of thinking. 

Scorpia waved one of her big claws in a circular motion and accompanied the movement with the words, "Go on, open it!"

But, Catra did not want to open it. 

Although Catra was certain her hesitance, her distaste, was plain to see on her face, Scorpia showed no sign of recognizing the apparent reluctance. The longer the moment stretched between them with Scorpia's claw hanging limply in mid-air and the box hanging limpy between Catra's hands, the more hopeful Scorpia began to look. 

It was almost too much to wish that Adora and her idiotic rebel soldiers would show up to save her.

With a sigh, Catra slid one claw between the folds of the box and sliced the tape open. She shifted the box to the cradle of her left arm, using her right arm to peel back the flaps that obscured her sight of what lay inside said box. 

"It was my grandmother's," Scorpia rushed to say, her eyes nearly bulging in her excitement. The pit in Catra's stomach grew heavier with every moment longer than she stared at the contents of the nondescript box. "It's been in the family for generations, uh. We offer it to the person we hope to one day marry. That.. that would be you, Catra. I hope to marry you, one day."

The necklace was rather ugly, if Catra was to be objective. Her unbiased opinion was that she would honestly never wear it, ever. The base of the necklace was a wrought iron chain, thick and heavy, made to look dainty by the presence of what seemed to be sporadically placed crystals. The crystals were an array of blues, which happened to be the only part Catra liked about it. It was sad to think that she only liked it, because the crystals reminded her of Adora's eyes...

"Well, what do you think?" Catra looked up at the hopefulness shining so vividly on Scorpia's face and her stomach clenched. She had never looked at Scorpia that way, had never even had the thought cross her mind. It made her to sick to know that she would, in a brief moment, tear down all of those thoughts of... of _marriage_ that Scorpia seemed to have planned for the both of them. "Will you wear it for me?"

Her eyes strayed down to the necklace looped around her fingers. Catra did not want this. At the end of the day, Catra was still hopelessly and irrevocably drawn to Adora. Even as they both rallied their own forces in the hopes of defeating the other, Catra still loved her. She knew that Adora stilled loved her, too. It was a terrible hand being dealt to them, but Catra was prepared to weather it.

"I can't." She whispered, but it felt wrong. "I don't want to," she tried again, but it felt too harsh, too mean as it fell from her lips, as it reached Scorpia's ears. Her hand loosened it's grasp, and the necklace fell back into the box. "I'm sorry."

Scorpia had stilled, her claws hanging limply at her sides. Her eyes were wide, zoned in on the box, on Catra's empty hand. Her surprise was plain to see in her raised eyebrows and slack jaw. Catra wished that she had not been the one forced to deal this blow to Scorpia. 

"I'm sorry, Scorpia." Catra repeated, her voice too-loud in the silence of the room. The words fell flat, and both were well aware of the fact. Scorpia flinched at the sound, at the words, and Catra winced in response. 

Suddenly, Catra could not think of anything worse than keeping the necklace in her possession. She wrapped both of her hands around the box and thrust her arms towards Scorpia, hoping that the other would take the hint and take the box. She did not, at least not at first.

"You," her voice was dry, raw. "You don't like me back?" 

Catra shook her head, hands shaking, "Take it back."

"Catra, I thought... I thought that you liked me. I just, I feel so-" 

"Take it back, Scorpia." Her voice was harsh, but tears were welling up in her eyes and she could not stop her hands from shaking. Both herself and Scorpia were frozen for a few too-long moments, Catra's eyes begging for Scorpia to stop and Scorpia's eyes begging for Catra to like her back. It took Catra a few tries to make her voice work again, her throat far too dry and her tongue heavy in her mouth, "Please."

That final plea seemed to break something in Scorpia. Her eyes lost the bright sheen that she had been trying so hard to keep, and she seemed to hunch in on herself. 

"Catra," Scorpia began, searching for something that she knew she wasn't going to find in Catra's eyes. "You really still love her? After she left you? While she's still fighting against you?"

Her name, Adora, went left unspoken, but both of them knew who Scorpia was referring to. There was no one else when it came to Catra.

"Yeah," she said, and dropped the box. "I'll always love her."


End file.
